The Party
by Angel selphie666
Summary: After a long night of Partying in Meltokie Raine suddenly comes down with a fever, one must stay behind to look after her but will this bring the to closer together of will the fever distory all hope(ZelosxRaine)
1. Default Chapter

**----**

"All Right lets get this Party Started" Zelos said walking thought the doors of the Meltokio Party Hall followed by his Groupies. The Chosen of Tethe'alla look exstramly handsom as usual, tho he was haveing alil hard time getting away from his Groupies.

"This is gunna be a blast" Yelled a very excited Lloyd, "oh the food looks so good" Colette said in her normal happy up beat attitude., "well we wouldn't have anything less now would we" Zelos said while walking over to Colette and Lloyd "oh hey ya Zelos" Lloyd said happly, Colette twirled around then huged Lloyds arm and giggled.

"Well my Hunnies i bid thee farewell for now" Said Zelos seeing that his groupies had disappeared, he saw his chance to hide from them for at least a little while.

**----**

On the other side of the Room Stood a fair haired Half-Elf sipping on a glass of Red Grape Jucie.

"ah! this gunna be one hell of a annoying party Raine" moaned a girl with dark hair "oh? and why do you say that dear Sheena?" replyed Raine "ah for one all tho's Groupies are here and hu? ahhh! dont call me Dear Sheena, your starting to sound alittle like that Idiot Chosen" Sheena said walking off in a huff.

Raine watches her walk off thinking what did she mean, she then looked down deep in thought oblivious to the rest off the party.

**----**

Zelos walked over to Regal Grinning like a Idiot "Well dont you look Dandy" smirked Zelos "uhg.." Regal just turned his face from the Chosen Blushing, Zelos couldn't help but laught "well I see your just as Stupid and Obnoxious as ever" a voice came from behind him, Zelos obiously reconiced the voice "Why thank you my Sweet Voluptuous Hunny 3" he smirked then turned around to face Sheena, looking alil Annoyed "hmpt, why cant you ever do anything about that attitude of yours?" Sheena Yelled suddenly she was surrounded "How Dare you Speak to Mater Zelos like that" said one of his Groupies "I thought I told you people from Mizuho, to never speak to Master Zelos you wicked old hag" said another Groupie "you want a peace of me" Sheena said while getting into her battle position.

"Whoo now now ladys, there really is no reason to fight over little old me 3" said the cocky Zelos "your so unbaleavale Sheena said in discust "why thank you Sheenie 3" Zelos bent down and kissed Sheena on the cheek, "M...MASTER ZELOS!" all his groupies replyed in shock "a..Z..ZELOS!" Yelled a angry Sheena "what was that for?" her voice softend then she walked away blushing.

"You know that's not a very nice thing to do, to a young lady such as Sheena you know?" Regal looked at him "heeheeeheeehee gottcha wont do that again" Zelos said.

**----**

"ine...hey Raine" the voice suddenly snaped Raine out of beeing deep in thought, she looked to see a small hand on her arm. "Raine are you ok?" She looked up to see it was her Younger Brother Genis "Oh Genis what is wrong?" she asked kindly "oh ehh it's nothing really, i just wanted to come see if you where ok" he replyed, Raine couldn't help but smile "Yes i am ok.. you should go back and enjoy the party"

"ok then" Genis smiled and ran over to Presea who was waiting for him "your look great Presea" he said while blushing "thank you you look great too" Presea said and smiled, Genis always loved it when he could see her smile.

Raine watched him from the distanced smileing then went back to thinking, Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her head "ugg.." Raine moaned quitly so no one heard her.

**----**

Zelos was again walking round and chatting up random girls, from the corner of his eye he could see the beautiful Professor, he stoped talking to the girl and watched her from the distanced for a moment, Admiring her befor getting interuped by the King of Tethe'alla. "Chosen of Mana" he said "hu? oh why hello your majesty" Zelos said while bowing the king replyed "I'll be makeing my Speach soon but first i want you to do a speach for me" the King looked at him "All right your majesty" Replyed Zelos.

**----**

Raine desied to go out side for a breath of fresh air, not relising that she was beeing followed, Out side she could feel the cold wind but it didn't make a diffrance, she was feeling really hot and her head was hurting more "Ahhhhh" she yelled out feeling the pain get worse, like she was beeing electrocuted suddenly a hang grabed her shoulder "Raine? What's wrong" a voice asked.

She turned round quickly, with a tear in her eye to see the Red headed Chosen of Mana "ZELOS!" she said suprised, not beeing to smart that day he asked "why did you say Ahhh? is something wrong?"

"Ah no it's nothing, I was just saying Ahhhhh what a great party this is" she said trying to cover up the truth "oh i see well lets get back inside it's pretty cold wouldn't you say?" Zelos said while smileing "oh yes it is" Raine said lieing and walked inside with Zelos.

**----**

Zelos walked inside with Raine, then took a moment to look round the hall he could see Colette teasing Lloyd, Genis and Presea just talking, he laughed to himself cos he notesd that Genis was blushing, Regal was talking with the King about something and he noted that Sheena and his groupies where arguing again "wow they all look like there having alot of fun" said Raine happly, Zelos turned to her notesing she looked alil red "Raine..."

"yes...?" she replyed turning to Zelos "Are yo-..." he began but was interuped by a glass banging "Attention Attention" Spoke the King loudly "it's time for the speaches... Chosen of Mana Zelos if you wouldn't mind" said the king "oh course not your majesty" Zelos walked up to the main stage while everyone gathered infront of it.

**----**

Raine walked over beside her brother, Zelos climbed onto stage and began Speaking "On this fine Even, I the Chosen of Mana would like to give a few words... He began, Raine attention was suddenly taken away from the Chosen on stage, by another sharp pain in the head, this time worse then even, she tryed really hard not to let it get to her, all the nose around her began to fade she felt alone all of a sudden and darkness, she sliped into a daze, a dream almost she looked around to see no one, nothing but darkness.

_"Hello! is anyone there!" she yelled but there was no reply, then she saw a red light getting close to her, she began to walk towards it but it got therver away "hey wait stop" She tryed runing after the light but it just keeped moving away from her "wait" all of a sudden a arrow fired from the light right into her head "ahh.."_

Suddenly she was back around everyone like nothing had happend.

**----**

Zelos continued his speach "together, we can all work towards the peace we all need, if we let no one other come us we can win" Zelos smiles as everyone claped "tomorow we'll face another tought day, but where all getting closer to reuniting the worlds isn't that right Lloyd?" he asked "Yes it is and once we do, We'll make sure! no one can ever do what Mithos Yggdrasill has done, there will be no more suffering or discriminaiton" Lloyd said proudly as everyone claped.

Zelos went back to his speach "well now thats out the way we all know the really reason why where all here now"

**----**

Raine stood there unknown to the others what was happening to her, the claping of people sounded like thunderous Booms, a nother sharp pain riped thought her head "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raine Yelled griping her head wanting it to go away, suddenly everyone in the room turned to her "Raine..?" Genis said worryedly 'Raine...' Zelos thought

"Ahhh..." Raine took a step forward "T...t..." the pain was getting to much for her, all her friends where growing worried for her "Professor" Colette said with worry "please look out" Presea yelled but it was to late Raine triped on something and crashed into one of the tables, smacking her head on the corner of it then fell to the floor unconscious.

**----**

Zellos Jumped off the stage and ran over to her "Raine! RAINE!" he yelled, he then placed his hand on he for head "ah..s...she's burning up" he said shocked.

Regal notesed that she was bleeding "she has a head wound, she's beeding like crazy"

"We Need to get a Doctor" Sheena yelled with Worry.  
"Raine" Genis began crying, Colette began to cry as well "Colette" Lloyd huged her "dont worry.. She'll be ok i'll make sure of it" "Healer" Regal said trying to heal her a bit "it's no good it's not working" he said sadly.

Zelos Yelled angerly " THERE HAS TO BE AWAY!"

"ZELOS! calm down" Sheena tryed controling her temper "Look you Stay here put a bangade round her head try stop the Blood, me and the others will go to Flanor to get the Doctor he's pretty good, he came and helped when Chif Igaguri was ill let's go everyone, times a waisting theres a life on the line here" the others noded and left "Raine..." Genis stoped and looked back "Please be ok Please dont leave me i.. i.." he was interuped by Lloyd placeing a hand on his sholder "time to go i know Zelos will take care of her" Genis nodded then left.

Zelos was crying now, crying for Raine... "Raine...please..." he huged her alil then put the bandage on her... "GAURDS!" he yelled "yes Master Zelos" they replyed "tell Lloyd and the others when they get back that i've moved her carefuly and she is now in my Mansion"

"Under stoond Sir" they saluted

'Raine...i will save you' Zelos carefuly picked her up and took her of to his Mansion.

**----**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all liked the last chaper

cought cought Right now more awake with no worrys exsept my current job and the fact i've got Pink hair

oh and i'm so so so so soooooooo sorry for not updateing in like forever been busy ya know summer work collage o. O tada

sits in a corner lights on right now to start CHAPTER Twooooooooooo!

**+Artors note:** dont drink Dr. Peper befor starting a fan fic

**Discimation:** I do not I Repeat I Do not own any of the Tales of Symphonia characters in any way

**----**At Zelos House**----**

The Very Distressed Zelos burts thought the front Door to his very large Mansion, carrying the hurt and sick Professor.

"Master Zelos what is wrong?" asked his Butler Subastion. "No Time to explain" Zelos yelled back at his butler, as he ran up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

He entered the first bedroom on the right, his bedroom. He walked up to the bed and careful placed Raine on it, "I'll be right back hang in there" as he said that he quickly ran out the room to get a damp towel.

**----**

Raine layed there on the bed out cold dreaming

_"what..is going on" she said with her eyes half open, feeling nothing but weightlessness around her. "why...is this happening" she questioned "Raine..." said a voice "You Pitiful Child" suddenly a loud crack could be heard, as she felt her body suddenly fall but yet float like she was lost in space._

_Random voices could be heard digging themselves into her brain "Half-Elfs will never be accepted" ... "You worthless being" ... "Raine...Raine..." the voices getting louder more hurtful, "Ahhhh Go away" she cryed bringing her knees to her chest and placeing her hands over her ears. "Just Face it! Your no longer wanted" a cold heartless voice said "th...that is not true No!" she screamed "Raine..." a soft and gental sobbing could be heard, She looked around the darkness and she fell still, to see a bright light and a kid in the light, he had light hair and was little, around the age of 5 "Raine..." he sobbed "Dont Leave me" Her Eye opend widely_

**----**

Zelos got back in the room, he walked over to her and placed the towel on her for head "Raine..." he said quitely, placing one of his hands on her cheek, he saw that she was crying, Zelos grew more worried "Rai-" he began but suddenly jumped as she quickly opened her eyes breathing heaverly. Zelos looked at her kinda suprised, Raine turned and faced him "Z...zelos...whe..where am i?" she questioned, "your in my room... do you remember what happend?" he asked, she just shook her head. "you need to rest" he said as he placed his hand on her forehead "you still have a fever" she just looked at him "I'm fine dont worry" Raine tryed to get up but only to have Zelos push her down gently "Dont do it" he said "Zelos let me leave" she yelled Weakly "NO!" he grew angry "You Wont leave...I..." he lowed his head crying softly.

**----**

"Zelos..." Ranie looked at him confused _'Is...he crying for me..? there no way he would.. he hates Half-Elfs...doesn't he...? but if he truely hates Hal-elfs.. then he wouldn't been on this Adventure with Lloyd and the others cos of Me and Genis..' she thought '...even tho he has got his own reasons and orinaly he was ordered to keep tabs on us.. so why..why is he doing this'_

**----**

mwah ha ha ha ha ha End of Chapater 2 evil writes Block p.s hope all the spelling was alot better truly tryed alot more well see ya all later


End file.
